Bad Ghouls
by loob88
Summary: When Frankie and Cleo are caught in a compromising photo, things go from bad to worse. Cleo's harem of boys ditch her and Frankie is dropped from the school council. What will happen to these two Bad Ghouls?


**A/N: For you guys who think this is going to be one of THOSE stories, you're mistaken. I'll re-write the summary here, if you want it.**

**Summary: When Frankie and Cleo are caught in a compromising photo, things go from bad to worse. Cleo's harem of boys ditch her and Frankie is dropped from the school council. What will happen to these two Bad Ghouls?**

**There. Now enjoy!**

Clawdeen smiled as she positioned the camera. Frankie adjusted her fake eyelashes. Cleo sat on her chair, fanning herself. Frankie pretended to grovel. The camera clicked. Clawdeen grinned.

"Thanks for the photo for History, ghouls." The werewolf girl smiled.

"No problem. One of my school council duties is to help with homework. Now, let's get this printed off." Frankie grinned. She plugged the camera into the computer at her side, pressed a few buttons and a piece of paper flew out of the printer. The photo was there,perfectly surrounded by two Clip Art statues of Isis. Clawdeen glued it into her history book and smiled evilly.

"Thanks, ghouls...Thanks for giving me something useful." She cackled, exiting and shutting the door. Cleo and Frankie completely ignored her. They simply hopped off the set and walked out of the Egyptian-themed house that looked after the pharaoh and his two daughters.

0o0o0o0

The History classroom was filled with laughter as 20 teen monsters entered. Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen entered together. They sat down at the front row and handed Miss Hergard their books. The old woman muttered and clicked her tongue at Frankie's and Cleo's, but her face turned to that of a bulldog chewing a wasp as she read Clawdeen's.

"Clawdeen Wolf! Are you responsible for the filth in this picture?" She barked. Clawdeen shot up. She shook her head and pointed at Cleo and Frankie, who said nothing. Miss Hergard exhaled deeply.

"Cleopatra Isis Ulysses De Nile and Francesca Stein, I have no choice but to send you to Headmistress Bloodgood's office. Here, take the book." She growled, thrusting the book into Frankie's hand. The Stein girl looked shocked. She and Cleo exited the classroom. They opened up the history book and it appeared the servant's position had been reversed. How DROP DEAD compromising!

"I'll murder Clawdeen if I get my hands on her." Cleo growled. She brushed a chunk of scented gold leaf from her hair and let out a sigh.

It was time to face Bloodgood.

0o0o0o0

"Listen, girls, I know it wasn't you who altered this picture but, since you were the models in the picture, I have to punish YOU first. I will speak to Clawdeen seperately. Cleo, as punishment, you will attend Summer School for three weeks. Frankie, as punishment, you will be dropped from the school council. Both of you have my permission to leave school early today. Now go, before I change my mind." Headmistress Bloodgood sighed. She chased the two girls out of the fire exit door and onto the courtyard, where they ran from school.

"Why would Clawdeen do a thing like this to us?" Frankie asked.

"Well, it's a long story. You see, I was dating Romulus before her. Romulus broke up with me and got together with her. Then he broke up with her and went back to me. Now the entire school thinks we're...ghouls in love. No doubt Clawdeen would have sent the picture to everybody's iCoffin." Cleo sighed. Her iCoffin bleeped and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a message from Romulus.

_Hey Cleo,_

_Word has it that you've ditched me and moved on to Frankie. Can you tell me whether this is true or not?_

_-Rommie_

Cleo quickly typed a message up.

_Hey Rom,_

_Don't worry. Frankie and I are not dating. Clawdeen did it as a way to get back at us._

_Lots of love, _

_Ur Lil pharaoh Cleo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Frankie looked at the message.

"You become extremely soppy when you write." She nudged Cleo. The pharaoh's daughter shooed away the Frankenstein by waving a stick of incense at her. Frankie just stood there and sniffed.

"Mmm...Is that Rose Of The Nile scented?" She asked.

"No, it's Peruvian Silk. Daddy thought he'd go a little bit more exotic. Last week, he had Russian Snowball scented." Cleo shook her head. She linked arms with Frankie.

"Wanna go watch the late-night showing of Penny View Screams?" Frankie asked.

"Sure." Cleo smiled, and they walked off over the hills.


End file.
